


遗灰

by jijijijijiu



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 1





	遗灰

他们回到了费尔德。  
经历过连番战火的小镇本就是伤痕累累，而那枚毒气弹则夺去了小镇最后的生命。  
酋长他们本想等小镇的毒气消散后再进入小镇。然而戴安娜却不愿意等待。于是她孤身进去，带出来的是一具具死相凄惨的尸体。酋长他们就帮着挖坑，一个个的掩埋。查理又一次地唱起了他的歌，只是这回是为了送走这些不幸的亡灵。  
戴安娜一日比一日的沉默。她一次又一次地进入小镇，又一次又一次地扛着尸体出来。草地上被尸体铺满，那些昨天还满怀着对未来的希望的人，如今已经变得冰冷。当戴安娜抱起他们的时候，几乎要被这些尸体的重量压垮。  
晚上的时候他们也会休息。戴安娜会躺在草地上，眼睛一眨不眨地望向天空，望向那架载着史蒂夫的飞机燃烧的方向。萨米有次看到戴安娜在摆弄一块表，那是史蒂夫随身携带的表，而现在，它在戴安娜手里，被戴安娜良久注视，轻柔摩挲。这也算是这块表的幸运，它在史蒂夫手里的时候可没收到过这么温柔的待遇。这个一闪而过的念头让他不堪重负地移开了视线。他默默地离去，顺着查理的歌声走到查理身边。黎明的第一道曙光破开了天空，就如同那个夜晚，飞机爆炸的火光一瞬间点亮了本被乌云掩盖的夜空。  
他们找到的最后一具尸体，是史蒂夫的。他们寻找了半个月，终于找到了烧毁的飞机的遗骸，和一具焦黑变形的尸体。戴安娜的吻一寸寸地在他身上抚过，凝结成一滴落在泥土里的眼泪。  
她亲手将他埋葬。  
后来他们来到伦敦，后来他们与坎迪重逢。总是带着笑容的秘书小姐在戴安娜怀里泣不成声，戴安娜默默拍着她的背，眼泪落在她的肩膀上。  
和平终于到来。  
史蒂夫的照片被他们贴在了纪念板上，那是坎迪找出来的史蒂夫在空军的照片。照片里史蒂夫笑容灿烂，在飞机旁注视着和平给人们带来的喜悦。  
他们簇拥着戴安娜走到这张照片前。他们看到戴安娜伸出手触碰照片上的史蒂夫，他们看着戴安娜望着照片绽了这些天来第一个笑容。  
他们目送着戴安娜回到人群中，抬头望向天空。  
天空澄净无物。  
END 


End file.
